Aunque no te pueda ver
by Zedaray
Summary: Theodore, quiere morir ahogado en la lluvia, pero alguien se lo impide.


_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo dinero por trabajar en esto,pero me encantaría dejarás un review._

Cuando inicie mi cuenta decidí que mi primer fic tenía que ser de Luna y Theodore, así que aquí tienen, mi primer one-shot, se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Alex Ubago "Aunque no te pueda ver", les recomiendo la escuchen mientras leen. Les pido que si les gusta dejen un review, si recibo bastantes comenzaré a publicar mi primer long-fic un Dramione. Espero lo disfruten.

_Aunque no te pueda ver_

Theodore Nott, veía el reloj, no tenía idea de por qué se había levantado ese día, mejor se hubiera quedado en cama, y como si el clima supiera de que ánimo se encontraba empezó a granizar, Nott deseaba salir y mojarse, pero mejor esperaba a que amainara un poco, después de todo aún conservaba un par de neuronas que ni crucios ni dementores consiguieron matar.

Se puso a pensar en cómo llegó a ese momento de su vida, las cosas hechas para llegar a ese punto de su vida, las cosas pasadas, tiempos mejores y no pudo evitar pensar en esa mujer, su mejor amiga, la chica de sus sueños, miró la ventana y se dio cuenta que la lluvia comenzaba amainar.

En ese momento decidió que lo mejor era salir ya a mojarse, hasta los huesos, quizá de esta forma le diera una pulmonía y muriera, si eso era, quería morir, dejar esta maldita vida, olvidarse de todo, de la guerra, los mortífagos, la orden del fénix, los crucio los dementores y por supuesto el amor, eso era lo más dañino, no volver a enamorarse.

Dio un paso fuera, el agua helada le hizo encogerse, pero en cuanto se acostumbró, siguió caminando, su cabello escurría y su pies chapoteaban, pero Theodore se encontraba en otro mundo, pensando sus propias cosas, extrañando su vida antes de la guerra y entonces le pareció ver algo, pero no, no podía eso era imposible y antes de que esa alucinación porque no podía ser otra cosa, se acercara a él corrió a su casa y la cerró, se encerró en su estudio y espero.

Y entonces el sonido del timbre lo alertó, ¿no había sido un espejismo? ¿realmente la vio? o su cerebro lo traicionaba haciéndole oír cosas, sí, eso debía ser, estaba tan alterado que escuchó lo que quería, pero un nuevo timbrar le hizo darse cuenta que no era una ilusión.

Se levantó y camino lentamente a la puerta, no quería encontrarse con la persona que tocaba la puerta, no ese día, que tantos recuerdos le traía, y mientras llegaba a la entrada una avalancha de recuerdos se adueño de su mente.

Luna saludándolo, Luna espiándolo, espiando a Luna, queriendo a Luna, pedirle que fuera su novia, la pelea en el ministerio, su padre capturado, Voldemort persiguiéndolo y torturándolo, decirle adiós a Luna, fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, pero sabía que era por su bien y esas palabras que le había dicho:

-Luna, sabes que ahora estamos peleando en diferentes bandos y creo que es lo mejor…

-Sé lo que vas a decir Theo y aunque no esté de acuerdo sé que sería una debilidad para ti, un punto que pueden atacar, comprendo, pero que te quede claro, yo siempre seré tu amiga, aunque no te pueda ver.

-Aunque no te pueda ver- repitió Nott en su oído al tiempo que la abrazaba por última vez.

Y cómo olvidar sus últimas palabras, él había decidido ayudarla, protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla, si él estaba ahí nada le pasaría, pero pasó, Theo tuvo que defenderse de un ataque y desprotegió a Luna, jamás se lo perdonaría, la vio caer cerca de él, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort moría.

Invocó una escoba y lo más rápido posible la llevó a Hogsmeade, de ahí se apareció en San Mungo y dejó a Luna, mientras él regresaba, como otros mortífagos fue capturado y sentenciado, a pasar un año en Azkaban, los peores y más largos de su vida, pero una esperanza le mantenía con vida, Luna Lovegood, su primer amor.

Pero su castillo como si se tratara de naipes se derrumbó, cuando abandonó Azkaban, esperaba encontrar a Luna esperándolo, pero no, ella estaba comprometida con Scamander, sintió mil puñaladas en el corazón, sin embargo pensó que después de todo un año es demasiado tiempo. Una vez más se rompió su corazón cuando se entero del día de la boda, en ese momento Luna Lovegood ya debía ser Luna Scamander.

Acercó su mano a la perilla y lentamente abrió la puerta, lo que vio no podía causarle más impresión, ahí estaba Luna, vestida de novia y empapada, pasó a un lado de Theodore y entró en la casa.

Theodore no daba crédito a lo que veía, se froto a los ojos y efectivamente ahí estaba esa chica, invocó una toalla y se la dio, una diminuta lágrima escapó de los ojos de Luna.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-No pude hacerlo.-

-¿Hacer qué?- Theodore la miraba, un rayo de luz se abrió en su oscuridad.

-Casarme, me dí cuenta que no amaba a Rolf, que…

Luna dejó la frase incompleta porque Theodore la besaba como si su vida fuera en ello.


End file.
